The wandering knight of lordran
by Gold-iron Darkus
Summary: The fire was lit and it spread like the nature of which it was made and darkness is set on remnant by the fire and darkness looming lordran will disappear and remnant will rise or will it fall to the soulless beast that were born from the abyss the darkness. M Rated stuff for later but not for the weak of heart.


One world where time reverts between ages one of ancients where towering dragons made of stone and towering tree's with a gray fog were scattered throughout the land.

One of fire where lords have incredible power from the first flames and humanity, giants and creatures of every shape and size lived together in harmony without strife or plague.

One...of dark a foul age where the dark is all that remains and the fire has all but dwindled between ages and nothing of the world is left.

A world filled dust and no life is to be found that isn't dead or undead one might say but what is death to this world a simple yet complicated stopping point but to the undead curse there is death only madness.

A lone wanderer stood in the dust and echoes of life long past from eons to millions of years ago now all that remains is nothing but more of a driving point.

* * *

His eyes shot straight open or would In this case since his eyes never closed or even blinked for that manner. His lifeless breathing is all that he heard scattering in the walls and moaning from the other hollows down the hallway fill his ears.

He looked up and saw nothing so he looked down to his feet and chains or at least what is left of them and he stared almost dazed by the look of the floor it was more of a comfort to him than anything in this damned place But.

Alas he was stuck here nor could he even more his limbs his head was easy to move at least, His eyes peered down at the floor and saw bugs crawling over rocks in the floor.

" _Well they are doing better than me and that is pathetic"_ He thought as just sighed and was about to go back to the memory But a corpse suddenly dropped from the ceiling making him jump in his rusted armor.

He looked up to see the person or thing that dropped it But to his surprise a man or woman stood there with armor similar to his own but more advanced. " _From Astora, But why so far out here"_ He wondered as the figure nodded and he nodded back in thanks.

The figure retreated back away from the hole, I saw on the corpse a key " _My freedom"_ He thought as he moved his limbs forcefully the sound of bones creaking and cracking with the sound of armor bending and breaking away filled him with determination as he stood full on his feet.

He walked over to the corpse and got the key off of him or her, Hey he didn't know when one went hollow the form obstructs and the body kind of goes beef jerky like so one can't tell if it is a woman or a man.

I walked over to the door and pushed the key inside, It was in and twisted unlocking the door. " _Now I can leave but that sound worries me"_ He thought as he pushed the door open or would have if it wasn't rusted shut.

He grunted with effort as he heard the door creaking and the sound of metal on rusted metal hurt his ears greatly, He stopped to hold his ears in pain and he waited until the pain had subsided and he went to the back wall and prepared for something stupid.

He braced himself as he ran forward and rammed the door with all his might, The door came crashing down and he was forced under the door by a incredible. He pushed the door off with a grunt and it flipped over, He laid there celebrating for himself that he finally got out of the prison cell he was locked in so long ago.

But alas he could not rest there forever he needed to move and now, He stood painfully and looked down the hallway. Five hollows he counted and all he had was a broken sword and he was going to use it, He rushed forward and with a grunt of strength.

He rammed the blade into the hollows head and he stabbed it again four times before it quit moving and suddenly a white energy came out of the hollows body and went inside his filling him with energy. And that was the best feeling he had in over countless years.

He grinned darkly as he looked down the hallway and saw the other four hollows and he rushed to kill them to get more of this white energy that helped him move. He had killed the last one finishing off the last of the hollows in the dimly lit hallway.

He saw a frame of a wall at the end and the sound of water made him move towards the next area, His eyes quickly scanned the room and found nothing but a hollow rotting in the water making him scowl at the smell of the rotted flesh.

He still rammed the blade into its skull killing it getting of what he can almost barely remember as souls. The name suddenly rang out in his mind calling him screaming at him for more of these delightful little white souls.

His eyes spotted a ladder at the end of the hallway and as he moved for the ladder a rumbling was heard but he ignored it focusing more on the rusted ladder. His hands moved forward grasped the handles of the rusted metal ladder the moaning of metal and the scrapping sounds of his metal boots made himcringe at the high pitched noise.

He forced his body to move upwards and each movement of his legs made him ache and hurt in the joints and even his bone's themselves. He got up the ladder and he walked a couple of steps until he saw a courtyard and in the middle rests a pile of ashes with a terribly rusted twisted sword stabbed in the ground.

He felt something call him to the bonfire like placement and as he moved his muscles weighed him down and as he fell to the ground he reached for the bonfire. *FWOOSH* It lit up suddenly making him jump in surprise but he could move all he could do is sit there.

He was laying there wondering if he was going to have the strength to move but suddenly his limbs felt lighter and lighter a warm and soothing feeling washed over him making him able to move and as he moved towards it the more of the soothing and warm feeling washed over him.

He made It to the bonfire and he sat down the aching and moving seeming like a long time ago but was only a few minutes ago. He sat there enjoying the warmth of the bonfire since he didn't feel cold nor warmth but this let him feel it again like a forgotten sun that finally shone through the dark rainy clouds it felt like heaven.

He felt rejuvenated and as he stood he felt his bones replenish and heal since they were in technical terms broken. He stood and the sound and feeling of bones popping into place and reforming made him finally feel relief for the first time in a...a hmm.

How long had it been since he was locked away in that cage and held there, how long was inside the asylum for. He didn't care nor did he even think one more thought of it.

His thoughts were more focused on how he was going to get out of here and...And do what exactly what would he do. there was nothing left nor any kingdoms still standing so what would he do maybe explore around this land in search of humans not affected by the dark sign.

Yes! that is what he would and if he got any other quest he would do that too with finding friends and helping other humans by fighting for them. But he knew about evil people that will try and take advantage of him by that very line friends.

He frowned at the thought of fighting side by side he always fought alone which is why he had no comrades to fight for nor any lovers. He sighed ruffling his white rotted hair and he thought back to his betrayal by his so called friends.

He frowned his armor and sword were broken by them and all he has left was his sanity which has lead him to trust no one. he sighed and stood he was going to get nowhere if he thought like this.

he stood and saw a a pair of red rusted doors and as he moved towards them he felt the soothing and warm feeling disappear making him groan in strain as he carried himself to the big doors.

He walked up the steps and he put his hands on the door and with a roar of strength he opened the doors, His strain was rewarded with a hall and another set of doors.

he heard the rumbling again this time it was louder and more shockwaves littered the whole asylum making him wonder how this place hasn't fallen off the cliff or mountain or even what the hell else this thing could be on.

He was shaken out of his stupor when a hammer suddenly came crashing down giving him very little time to dodge. He grunted as he threw himself backwards hoping to dodge the massive hammer wielded by a demon whom he could describe as pure ugly.

The demon's of izalith were abominations and pure evil, He quickly looked around for a door or some kind of escape to try and flee from this foe since he did not have any weapons nor was his armor in any condition to fight in.

Because more than likely he would be dead by the first nick of his skin since he was already close to falling apart and he did not need any help with that. He saw a frame with no door but spikes sticking out of the top of the frame making him think 'A gate yes' he thought as the hammer crashed where he was before.

He dashed underneath its leg's and stabbed it in the thigh and made a bee line for the door throwing himself into the frame and the hammer crashing down where the door blocked it making that part crumble from the blow it received.

He was rolling down the stairs and hitting a gap in the floor and forcefully and painfully bounce off of it and he hit the water with a thud, He opened his eyes and saw a clouded and blurry vision and he blinked trying to clear his vision but to no avail.

He felt a small wave move across his torso and a arrow pierced near his head making him move and he rose from the water suddenly, He realized he was in water and sweat dropped at his own blunder and he saw another bonfire and he lit it and felt his wounds heal.

He moved towards the door frame he saw the arrow was shot from and he peered down and saw a hollow with a bow knocking another arrow and shooting at the corner he was peering at and it bounced off the brick and made him flinch back in surprise he did not know they could be so accurate.

I swore as I had peeked around the corner to see but alas another arrow hit where I was poking my head out from, I moved to the other side to see if there was any doors or something to get and I saw a sword made of some green type of rock or metal on the ground and a shield with a rather large but small design.

I waited until the hollow loosened another arrow to dodge the arrow and run to the sword and shield throwing them into the room with a puddle in it but. "AHH" I screamed as I was hit with a arrow in the side and as I rolled into the room with the sword and shield.

I pulled the arrow out and I picked them up, 'A bit heavy but they will do' I thought as I found the metal handle on the shield and fit my hand around it. I picked up both of them and I held up my shield and as I heard another arrow release I hit the ground running.

I ran forward with my shield up I ran towards the hollow and a arrow bounced off my shield and I swung the sword and sliced the hollow in half. I grinned as I held my new weapons in a ready stance.

I then sighed in relief as I continued walking to the rest of the way and up a set of stairs and to a weird fog in the misted doorway. I then put my hand outwards and start moving forward and when I walked through I was met with a hallway with a figure I recognize.

I saw he was in a room with no entrance and I ran forward and I saw a wall with no door and a stair case with a suspicious placement, I started walking up the stairs and a ball of metal came down and smacked me off the side of the steps making me break a couple bones.

I yelped in pain as I hit the bottom and I saw a door with my pervious bonfire in the middle, I got up and limped to the door and harshly swinging it open and tripped hitting face first on the ground breaking my bones further.

I was bleeding badly at this point I was trying to crawl towards the bonfire but slowly but surely I was getting closer and closer and when I got to it. I felt relief instantly and the dull pain that was there is gone.

I stood up and headed back knowing about the ball and the hollow and how I was going to kill and hack that damned hollow into a million pieces, I then headed back up the stairs and saw the wall broke.

I sprinted inside and saw him laying there with a motionless body, He was breathing but he looked at me and said "Oh you your no hollow" I shook my head and as I listened to his words.

I felt a sense of dread and sorrow knowing he was going to die so he gave me a flask with a golden liquid inside and a key. I bid him farewell and left him there as he died and I absorbed his souls and his body disappeared.

I nodded in respect and I left the room more focused on the damn hollow that dropped a damn metal ball on me, I moved upward and sure enough another boulder dropped down from the stairs but this time I dropped down low enough to where it would not hurt me.

I then moved up the two stair cases and saw the hollow running towards the door and turned around for a fight in which I simply slashed my sword downwards and killed it no problem.

I then moved to the door and I opened it with the key and it opened allowing me to move forward and as I moved forward I was greeted with a ledge and a dead corpse with a cane like weapon and I went over to pick it up but I was sliced in the back as I quickly grabbed it and moved back throwing it off to the side and preparing for combat.

I then saw two hollows looking menacing and as I dashed forward and swung downwards I sliced it in half with no problem, I then shield bashed the other one killing it by slicing its upper half off. I then checked over with the cane like weapon and I picked it up saving it for later.

I moved through around the corner only to be met with a arrow to my stomach, I grew angry and I sprinted forward and rammed the sword through its torso and roaring as I pulled it up leaving it HALF the hollow.

I grinned smugly as I saw another fog door and I lost my grin the loud rumbling and the hall where I encountered the demon at was right in front of me. I breathed in and out calmly and I waked through and I saw the demon below me and I jumped off the ledge and I aimed the sword towards it head.

A sickening squelch was heard as the sword was buried in its skull and I was struggling to hold on and I yelled as the sword exploded with some kind of energy and the head of the demon exploded in blood and bone and some buried themselves in my body.

I felt the sword loosen and My eyes widened as I dropped to the ground with a sickening crunch and the body of the demon fell on my lower half. I screamed out in pain as it exploded in my lower half and I crawled out with my stomach and other entrails with me.

I thought of my flask and I quickly pulled it out and I drank it the whole thing was gone as I took the last sip, My life started to fade and I was about to die when my lower half seemingly appeared as I felt the tissue and bone reappeared.

I felt a sudden rush of souls and I felt energy flood back into my very being and I stood brushing myself off of the bits and pieces of blood and guts on my body and face. I then sighed as the demon disappeared and I sighed the sudden rumbling caught me off guard as the door to the first bonfire opened leading me to run to it.

I then ran to the other set of doors and I opened them up by grunting as I pushed the doors open, I was greeted with a cliff edge and a lot of tombstones. I then started walking towards the cliff and I stood there seeing no stretch of land in sight.

I hit my knee's 'No this can't be it, I just beat the demon and I made my way through the asylum no NO' I punched the ground in disbelief. No this couldn't be happening it couldn't be it damn it.

I was moping on the ground and I stood ready when I heard a sudden flapping noise and as I turned to my head and saw a massive three eyed crow. I couldn't move and I was picked up by the crow.

I was crunched up but I was safe from falling at least, I had no idea where I was headed but what I did know I was going to get stronger.


End file.
